


The Seer

by mystyrust



Series: Ectober 2020 [5]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Ectober (Danny Phantom), Ectober Week 2020 (Danny Phantom), Fortune Telling, Gen, Pre series, but also kinda ominous, generic oc, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystyrust/pseuds/mystyrust
Summary: Ectober Week 2020Day 5: Orb /ReanimationThere were many beings – both living and dead – that had the ability to peer through time. One Seer meets a young Fenton, before his fateful accident.
Series: Ectober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985209
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	The Seer

There were many beings – both living and dead – that had the ability to peer through time. With that ability came the knowledge that they were simply observers, and could not change the course of history. Only Clockwork had the power and authority to do so, and many had only met the Sovereign of Time in their visions of the future. All Seers were destined to meet Clockwork one day.

Seeing is an ability that takes time to hone – some Seers find it easy to channel their Sight with a crystal orb, but with enough practice, they can See without the aid of any object.

One such Seer was practicing her craft, as a fortune teller with a traveling circus, when she came upon the most unusual town. The circus had stopped at ‘Amity Park’ and she could tell this town had an unusual connection to the supernatural – something she could understand intuitively with her Sight.

The futures of the town inhabitants she Saw were deeply intertwined in the supernatural – battles with beings of the dead with the living at stake – but somehow, the people of this town did not believe in the supernatural. They could not See it, but it would soon be visible to everyone, even those without Sight. At first, she tried warning the people of the futures she Saw, but of course, people did not believe her. She cannot change the course of time, so she may as well have some fun while she can. It's a wonderful day in Amity Park, and she was a horrible Seer. Horrible by choice. 

“You will be written off as a joke in someone’s poorly written fanfiction,”

“Sounds fake,” The redheaded teenager had replied.

“Ok zoomer,”

The teenager’s face scrunched in confusion, before leaving her tent. The Seer’s humor made no sense to her customers, but that was to be expected – she used comedy from the future. Practicing her Sight as a fortune teller was the safest way to make sure the timeline wouldn’t change – because no one believes fortune tellers any way. She got to meet interesting characters on the brink of making history, and played some harmless pranks along the way.

She was gazing into her crystal ball when a trio of young teenagers had walked into her tent for their fortunes – she had been waiting for these three all day.

“Damn Daniel, back at it again with the white vans!” The Seer barked with laughter.

The three teenagers stared her, then at each other, in confusion.

“I’m just messing with ya. Sit down kiddos.”

Her use of colloquial speech seemed to ease the awkward tension, and the three sat down in the seats in front of her table. She gazed into her crystal ball again, with her Sight – and confirmed what she knew about the three, while learning new details. Her Sight worked best when the subject of her visions is within close proximity.

“You will get the world record for the highest score in Doomed,” She said to the African American boy in a beret sitting in the right.

“Yes!”

“For about 10 minutes. Then somebody else will beat your high score.”

“Aw man!”

She turned her attention to the goth girl sitting in the middle, her dark clothes almost blending in with the tent’s color scheme.

“I see a Fakeout Makeout in your future, honey,” The Seer laughs and winks. The girl is confused - she knows what the words mean independently, but not together.

The Seer turns her attention to the boy on the far left. Though he looked plain, his future was the most illustrious thus far.

“I See you… defending your town. Going into space, and also, dying.” She pauses for dramatic effect. “But not in that order.”

The kids were clearly unsettled by the last fortune.

“Wha – that doesn’t make any sense!” The goth girl said in a no-nonsense tone. “You’re just telling us what we want to hear. C’mon guys, let’s go,”

* * *

“Aw come on, Sam! She said I’d be a world record holder in Doomed someday!” Tucker pouted. “She couldn’t have been lying about that.”

“Tucker, you were talking about Doomed _really loudly,_ right outside the tent. It’s not hard to figure what you would’ve wanted to hear.

“N-No I wasn’t!” But he knew she was right. It was hard to refute Sam’s evidence.

“I think Sam might have a point. I was wearing a NASA shirt after all.” Danny conceded. “But her last fortune bit didn’t make sense. Why would she say those events out of order?”

“Well, everyone eventually dies. Doesn’t take a fortune teller to tell you _that_.” Sam deflected. She didn’t even know what to make of her own fortune.

“As long as she says something vague that could possibly come true, she gets paid. It feels like a scam,”

“But Sam,” Danny thought. “How did she know my name?”

“Probably had access to a student roster. Maybe that’s why she called you ‘Daniel’ instead of ‘Danny’.” Sam felt a little insulted – she loved and believed in the occult, and here she was wasting her final brain cell on someone who was obviously a fraud.

Two days later, when the trio of friends checked out the portal in the Fenton’s basement and Danny began to doubt his humanity, Sam found herself reevaluating her opinion of the fortune teller – but The Seer had already left town. 


End file.
